


Supergirl: Destiny

by flyingpenguingolfballs



Category: DCU
Genre: Adventures, All that stuff, Defying destiny, Dick is emerging from Bruce's shadow in this one, More characters tagged when added, enjoy, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingpenguingolfballs/pseuds/flyingpenguingolfballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Zor-El was the girl who defied her destiny and agreed to protect her cousin as he was sent to Earth to forge his own path. Then life got in the way. Now, she's new on Earth with no purpose but to carve her own future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supergirl: Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, please enjoy.
> 
> I've set the age at teen as I wouldn't be surprised if I saw this level of gore in a teen film. If you think this is wrong, please find a way to tell me and I will change it. 
> 
> I don't own anyone but the occasional OC.
> 
> ENJOY!

My relationship with destiny has never been good. Upon my birth, I was selected to be a scientist. My destiny was endless debates with the ruling parties and locking myself in a lab when I was inevitably ignored. But every children on Krypton had a path selected for them. It was nothing strange and therefore my life, my world, was narrowed to that of a scientist, set as an apprentice to my father and my uncle and it was while shadowing them, I found out about destiny's true darkness.  
My planet is doomed. The people of my world abused her, tore her apart for their own needs, ignoring every plea from the scientists, the visiting races, Krypton herself. And my uncle was the first to realise that the damage was becoming irreversible. He had brought me to a meeting with the ruling council, to watch, to learn. But as he began to shout at the foolish rulers, declare that our world would burn and any future along with it, I was ushered outside.  
I stood outside the council building when a venomous call filled the air. People began to scatter in all directions and I stiffened, unsure if I would be allowed to run into the council building without my uncle's guiding presence. The Bondervail flicked about the sky, dark tail trailing with a black fire while the beast's charcoal eyes scanned for easy prey.  
And there was some.  
Across the street stood a boy, a farmer's child from his clothes. He was lost in the crowd, screaming for his parents with his fisted hands rubbing his eyes. Glancing up at the red sky to track the predator, I skidded forwards, collecting the child in my arms. I continued to skid, just like a child on a slippery floor, until me and the boy, gravel-rashed but alive, were huddled underneath the carriage of one of the ruling council. I held him close, running my hands through his dark hair to soothe him. He stayed silent at my whispered request and nuzzled closer into my chest.  
The Bondervail landed, giant wings scraping across the street as they were drawn in. Air crackling with fiery heat, papers dropped by fleeing officials burst into flame. Struggling to breathe, I curled myself around the boy, begging he would be safe. His heart hammered so viciously it could have pummelled life into my own.  
A foot, talons sharper than any blade, collided with the concrete just centimetres before me. The little boy gave a whimper and shifted closer. I tightened my hold on him, freezing my breath in my throat, terrified any noise would give us away. Squawking filled the air and ruptured my ears. Violent ringing took over and then nothing. The world fell silent.  
Another foot as the beast moved past. Then a man's feet. Blood. I covered the boy's eyes, not realising his ears had not given up. He started screaming. I could feel his voice against my body but that was the only sign that anything was coming out.  
Then the carriage rocked. I stiffened, moving over the boy, using myself as a shield. Once again the carriage was slammed against. The anti-gravs were struggling to keep it balanced. And it was hot, so, so hot. Even if the anti-gravs stayed in place, even if the Bondervail couldn't get to us, we would be boiled alive.  
I edged backwards, pulling the boy with me. He might have protested but he didn't struggle. We shuffled out, our leaking gravel-rashes getting worse with every inch we moved. The Bondervail kept working. Just as my feet emerged, I felt something latch onto my ankles, dragging me back. I released the boy, sure the beast had found me.  
Hands. Hands pulled me out, pulled me close, began to rush me away. I struggled, telling the owner about the boy. Another figure rushed forwards to collect him. Swept up in the soldier's silent ushering, I found myself glancing over my shoulder, desperate to see if the boy was safe. He was. Another soldier held him, hurrying towards us.

Uncle Jor had collected me, taken me home, helped my ears to heal. The deafness had been temporary and within a few weeks I could hear once more. But I didn't go back to working as an apprentice scientist. I couldn't. My father kept saying that I would return to work when I was ready, when all thoughts of the Bondervail were gone. But I had all but forgotten about the beast. It had been killed by the soldiers and was no longer a threat. No, it was the soldiers that filled my mind. The soldiers and the little boy. How come the soldiers got to help people like that everyday when I was locked away in a lab? I pressed my father about it, receiving dull, dry answers: 'Science saves lives too, Kara', 'You can do much more with knowledge, Kara', 'The world does not need more soldiers, Kara'. I couldn't believe him. However destiny worked to block me at every turn, every moment. She kept my father's eyes trained upon me as I searched for people to save and kept my uncle informed that I was fully healed, that the nightmares I spoke of were purely fiction. Still, she slipped up, left a gap. Once more my uncle had gone to beg the council to be wise and begin to control how Krypton was treated. Upon that day, I crept out, sneaking off to where the soldiers trained. I settled in the greenery to watch them, spying carefully upon them. Learning of when they worked at night, I used the cloak of darkness to learn from them and on the nights where they were not training, I trained myself. Then, one night, I was captured, caught by a man named Zod. A general of the highest calibre. He knew my uncle, they had had many disagreements in the past, and, upon seeing me and recognising the crest of my house, had taken great glee from presenting me in front of my parents and uncle. With the zealous and triumph of a war hero, he announced I was a mark of dishonour upon the whole of the House of El. That my very existence brought shame upon the family. That no Kryptonian child should have the right to decide their own destiny.  
Before the revelation had even reached the ears of my aunt, I had been forced to repeat my story several times. Throughout, my father tutted and my uncle studied me with the fire in his eyes that everyone assumed was a show of his madness.  
They told me that the damage done to Krypton could no longer be reversed, that the planet was dying. They told me that my uncle had impregnated my aunt with an unregistered child so that he would never been given a role prescribed by the government. Whipping out rolls of paper, they showed me plans for a rocket that would send the child into space, to a new world so the final chapter in the legacy of Krypton would not tell of a foolish and ignorant civilisation. Then, they sat me down and told me slowly their plans for me. If I were to agree. My agreement was paramount. I was to join the child in a second rocket, to pretend to be his mother when we reached a Krypton-like planet, to raise his as my own. Me, the girl who defied destiny, raising the children free to chose his own.

* * *

Kal is screaming again, demanding the attention that the baby so often craves. I sit up, collect my robe from where it hands and slip from my room. Crossing the stone floor, my feet whine about the temperature and bring a grimace to my face. My aunt and uncle are in the next room. Their hushed voices drift through the crisp air and I know they do not wish me to hear them.  
“Please, it's our final night, Jor.” my aunt pleads.  
“It'll be Kara's job soon. She must learn to care for him.” my uncle reminds her.  
Sometimes I hate him for his conviction, the cold detachment of a scientist, the calm way he forbids his wife from comforting their newborn child. But emotions are messy and collaborate with destiny in ways we can not predict. Uncle is right: 'the time for emotions has passed'.  
My presence by the side of Kal's cot is enough to silence him and, his squirming stilled, I scoop him up and carefully press my lips to his forehead, singing gently. He trembles, freezing and scared. He can sense what is coming. Or that I am a bad imitation of his mother. It doesn't matter which. I can do nothing about either.  
Aunt watches me from the doorway, face darkened with jealousy. She carried this child for nine months, felt his first movements, whispered to him in the dark nights where she remembered she would never see him grow up. Then she watched as he was thrust into my arms upon his first breath. In the first days, she winced at every awkward hold I placed him in and fell silent at every cry.  
Swaddling my cousin to protect him from our dying world, I wish my aunt would come running, demand I hand him to her. I agreed to this without knowing how hard it would all be and now I want to say no. But I can't. Because I look into Kal's eyes and know I am the person he will need on Earth, not a heartbroken mother, not a detached father. Me. So my aunt hangs back and I don't acknowledge her presence as I quieten her child and stray onto the balcony to admire a dying world.

The wind is tainted with sand so Kal's views of our world can be limited to a few seconds at the most. He drifts off quickly, warmed by my body and calmed by my voice. Even as my cousin sleeps, I can not stop myself from singing. The stars creep away as they notice I am watching and the sun begins to raise his head, throwing his red light across our barren planet. Already the sicknesses Uncle promised are beginning. The crops fell to a virus first and now, starved, walking upon a planet that is becoming a poison to them, my people grow sicker. Even if me and Kal were allowed to be seen in public (and we are not as Uncle fears someone may discover our scheme if we are spotted), I doubt we would be allowed to leave. We have come too far for either one of us to be overtaken by the very virus we had been fleeing for years.  
I watch the horizon with my cousin's tiny fists caught within my outer robe. Kal will know nothing of Krypton, nothing but what I tell him. While my aunt spent her nights with tear-soaked cheeks and my uncle and father busied themselves with the rockets, I planned the most fantastic lies to tell my charge. Lies of his mother as a beautiful princess, of the great dragons, Nightwing and Flamebird, of horizons so full of colour that...  
A ship upon the horizon. Military, black, dangerous. I struggle to watch it, aware of the coups that removed military leaders daily. Soldiers had become criminals in the famine, taking children for ransom, attacking farms, overthrowing their superiors as they battle to put in place military rule. The ship continues, coming right towards the house.  
“Uncle!” I call, standing up and glancing into the house. “Uncle! There is a ship coming here!”  
He comes running and stares over the balcony. Eyes wide, he turns to me, placing his hands upon my shoulders.  
“Quick, hide Kal, hide yourself. It will all be fine.”

I hide with Kal pressed against me, begging him not to cry. Kald is not meant to be here, not meant to exist. He should have been presented to the council upon one week of age, been announced as a scientist, as the apprentice of his father. I... Well, no one knows where I am meant to be. No science council would dirty their hands with an aspiring soldier and no army would accept someone as weak as a scientist. Destiny always stereotypes.  
Kal's quiet as I edge the door open and look out of the storeroom. I bounce him gently, giving him as much attention as I could spare. Through the sliver of light, I see a man my uncle's age, stern jaw set into a frown, a glare piercing through his dark eyes. He scans about, my uncle approaching him calmly. Instantly, I know him. Zod. The general who found me spying upon his men, who had me manhandled before him and then tossed me to the ground when he had made his point to my uncle and father.  
“General Zod, is there a reason you are here?”  
“I know they are here, Jor.”  
“Who?”  
Zod's eyes flick over my hiding place and I retreat into the shadows. A man and a woman are with him: two soldiers.  
“Kara Zor-El and your son.”  
My uncle morphs his face into a look of shock. He glances towards my aunt and frowns.  
“Kara is in Argon City with her father and I do not have any children. Why would you have even concerned yourself with either, if they were here?”  
I watch as Zod tightens his hands into fists and feel Kal shift about as sleep begins to lose her hold on him. The general takes a step towards Uncle. He looms over him, disgust engulfing his features.  
“When I find your niece and son, I will be taking them with me.” Zod announces. “You have ignored by propositions but you must know what I intend.”  
Anger fills my uncle at Zod's words. He sends a glance towards me for less than a second, a simple promise that he would not allow me or Kal to be taken.  
“Your plan would never work. Krypton is doomed so there is no future for you to shape. There is no solution, no way to reverse the damage. Even if you take control, you will have only weeks to rule.”  
A pause fills the room and I am unsure what is about to happen. Shock had already taken hold. The knowledge of the military coups was not something that had been hidden from me. Zod's requests of my uncle were.  
“Don't lie to me!” Zod roars.  
Kal shifts. His blue eyes slip open. Instantly his mouth widens and a wail creeps out. Wincing, I watch as all eyes turn towards my hiding place.  
“No.” I breathe.  
Zod's male companion forces the door open and then stands aside, allowing Zod to eye me slowly.  
“Kara Zor-El, if you do not come out here, I will have to wrestled out and I can not promise the child will not be harmed.” Zod announces.  
Hugging Kal closer, I walk out. As I attempt to stray towards Uncle, the male soldier clamps his hand upon my shoulder and holds me in place.  
“It appears that she did not bring shame upon her family. She was simply the first person we caught in the act.”  
I study the floor. I study Kal. I study everywhere that Zod is not. And then I hear my aunt protesting. Looking up, I catch Zod's face as he drags Kal from my arms. My cousin's wails grow louder at the rough and unfamiliar hands. He beats the air wildly, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“Stop it! You're hurting him!” Aunt screams.  
My uncle holds her back, telling her no.  
“If there was no solution, Jor, would you have had a son?”  
“He's not theirs. He's mine.”  
The lie slips out so easily because it's practically true. I meet Zod's eye, hold myself with the same defiance I had when I first met him. Kal is not mine; Kryptonians rarely have children out of wed-lock and no one would risk everything to have a relationship with the girl with no future. My sixteenth birthday, the day on which Kryptonian fathers were meant to begin thinking of husbands for their daughters, had been devoured by the need to work upon the rocket and the need to care for my pregnant aunt.  
Zod turns to me and scoffs but makes no comment. Raising his gaze to the face of his male companion, he instructs him and the female soldier to take me and Kal to their craft.  
“They will not be going anywhere with you!” my uncle shouts, grabbing Zod as soon as Kal had been passed to the woman.  
“How many laws have you broken just by keeping these children here?” the general inquires. “If I wish, I could execute you on the spot and be hailed a hero. I am willing to take these children to a facility where they will be protected and doted on.”  
“And killed if I do not comply with your demands.”  
Such a dry and simple comment from my uncle, I almost miss the truth inside it. However, after the seconds of shock pass, I completely understand. Zod says nothing, turning away with his cape trailing behind him. Storming ahead, he issues his instructions involving me and Kal for a second time. The man holding my shoulder applies pressure, trying to force me to walk. As I begin to move, I feel his grasp slacken and his hand fall away. Whipping about, I see my uncle, his hands around the neck of the man.  
“Run!” my uncle demands.  
With speed that leaves the female unable to react, I snatch Kal from her and grab my aunt's hand. Heart hammering, I thunder up the stairs with my two companions, heading towards the rocket room.  
“Aunt, place Kal in his rocket.” I request as we reach the top step, handing the woman her son.  
She falters, studying me before asking me what I will be doing. My gaze is already focused on the scene below, where Uncle is cornered by Zod and his men.  
“Go. Please.” is all I can say to her.  
I start down the stairs, not checking to see if my aunt has followed what I asked. Uncle has fallen onto his knees, blood trickling down his forehead. Zod stands over him, looking down.  
“We could have been partners.” the general spits, drawing his blade from his belt.  
Time stands still as I watch the dagger slide through my uncle's clothes, hear the low grunt of pain, feel tears upon my cheeks. I say nothing, do nothing, for the moments it takes for my uncle's body to hit the ground. Movement returning to my body brings a strong heat that I can not control. Rage floods through me, bottling away any sorrow I had until there was a time I would tumble into it. Any reverence Zod holds for the dead disappears as he seeks me out, removing his blade from the corpse.  
He begins up the stairs, eyes murderous and fixed upon me. With a plan forming in my head, I scramble away.

Screams pierce the air and I cradle a bundle against my chest, murmuring gently to it. The swaddling brushes against my bare arms as I shift and I hold it tighter still. I hear footsteps behind me but there is no where to go. I know I have already been seen.  
The two rockets tower beside me, so close and yet so far. Both fully fuelled, both ready to go.  
“We could do this the easy way, Kara.” Zod tells me. “You understand your father's research. Join me and I will let you and you cousin live.”  
His hand lands upon my shoulder. I turns me to face him. Holding the bundle closer, I press a kiss against it, vowing it would protect it.  
“There is no way to stop this, Zod. Krypton is doomed.”  
Ripping the bundle from my hands, he tears at it, throwing it to the ground. The screaming continues. He orders his two soldiers to restrain me as he goes to stand upon the cloth.  
“No! Please don't!” I beg, struggling wildly.  
Cruelty filling his face, Zod turns, one foot hovering above the ground, prepared to hit the bundle.  
“Join me.”  
There is a whine from the background noise, the thrum of an engine turning on. I pause, allowing a smug smile to cross my face.  
“Never.”  
Zod slams his foot against the bundle, expecting to meet something young and bruised. His foot ploughs throw the cloth, the swaddling cloth tightly packed with my outer robe. Rage twists through the general's following shouts and he turns to me.  
“Where is the child?” he demands, raking a slap against my cheek. “Where is the miscreant?”  
The engine rises in pitch and an explosion of heat comes from my left. Zod snaps about to stare at the rocket, aware of the precious cargo it holds. He snaps back to me and slams a punch into my stomach, screaming for me to stop it. Breathless, I smile and tell him that there is nothing I can do. My aunt had set the controls, I had provided the distraction. I pray that Zod would not think to search for her but my efforts are in vain. Gripping me by my hair, he orders his two soldiers to stop the ship and find my aunt.  
There is a shudder. The heat intensifies until it is hard to breathe. I struggle to free myself from Zod's rough grip but nothing I does even gets him to look at me. Another shudder and the roof opens. Suddenly, a shock wave. The rocket propels itself into space, throwing me and Zod to the ground. I lay dazed, my head clouded from the blow, too dizzy to feel the pain from it. Unable to move, I watch as Kal slips through the atmosphere, beginning his journey to a new home, where Destiny can not catch him in one of her traps.  
My vision is filled by Zod as he leans over me. There is a dribble of blood tumbling down the side of his face and a madness in his eyes. Clamping one hand upon my neck, he draws his dagger once more. Uncle's blood already marks the top. His hand tumbles down. The knife slips through my skin, scraping between two of my ribs. Twisting about, it sends fires of pain throughout my body, ripping a scream from me. Dragging his knife back, Zod stands. Gleefully he watches me twist, choking as a liquid begins to block my airways. My mouth begins to fill as I arched my back and, swallowing becoming an impossibility, I let the contents spill onto the floor. Blood. So, so much blood. My body spasms as I collapse against the floor, using my final dregs of strength to flip myself onto my back. Zod turns to leave, calling for his soldiers as I stare, watching Kal disappear into the sky.

I linger for eternity in the space between life and death, my vision forming and failing as my body is racked with chokes. Hands carefully collect me up, carrying me away from the dying world until I find myself propped up against something, my legs taking my weight simply because I refuse to let them bend. Opening my mouth causes a waterfall to begin but I don't have the strength to keep my jaw closed or the motivation to even care how it looks. I feel hands upon my cheeks, an irregular wind against my nose, and force one eye to open, hoping to see the spirit who would guide me to the afterlife.  
My aunt stands before me, tears causing her face to glisten.  
“Kara, Kara, I need you to keep your eyes open, okay?” she says.  
Panic is all I can hear in her voice. She leaves me there and hurries over to the rocket controls. Somewhere in my agony-dulled mind I realise that I have been placed into my rocket, left in the place meant to serve as my bed until I reach my new home. My aunt works quickly despite her shudders. She must have realised that Uncle lay dead beneath us and I would probably not live long enough to protect her son.  
Finishing her work, she presses one final button. The capsule slowly closes and a million displays of blue light suddenly crowd my vision. I let one eye slip closed as the onboard computer assesses my injuries and then allow the other to fall shut as the rocket shudders.

* * *

I wake up in a wreckage. Mind blurred by sleep, seconds skip past before I realise that the wreckage is that of my rocket. My clothes are soaked in blood but the screaming pain in my side is gone, I do not feel as if I am drowning. I feel... Strong. Stronger than I ever have before.  
Fumbling for the button that is meant to open the capsule, I find it is no longer working. I kick out and... Somehow... I get the screen to shatter. Tumbling out, I allow myself to lie beside my burning, crumpled rocket. Below me is grass, something I last felt when I was too young to appreciate it. Trees scatter about me, bowing gently to the majestic breeze. Trees! I haven't seen trees for so long. Running my hands through the grass, I attempt to stand. I struggle to my feet but my first steps are weak and clumsy. I continue on, seeing that my rocket has settled upon the side of a hill.  
Trekking to the top, I stare out. Before me lays a city. Its lights form beacons in the night and a buzz of energy risings from it. And noise... So much noise. Covering my ears, I smile. Then a new light fills the sky, colliding with a cloud to form a symbol. A dark bat carved in light.  
I eye the city for a few moments and set off running. Fast. Faster than I have ever run before.


End file.
